Customer-centric organizations can attempt to seamlessly integrate contact center operations with customer intelligence to ensure a complete and actionable view of the customer. Interactions can be treated as an opportunity to improve the customer experience through superior service, resulting in customer satisfaction, loyalty, and retention. These can lead to increased sales, profits, and success. Enterprise service and marketing applications can allow enterprises to leverage the synergy of the management of customer data and interactions.